Seventeen
by 10sims10
Summary: Yuri Katsuki, lycéen normal, dans un lycée ou la popularité des autres règnes comme dans un royaume. L'année de terminale ne sera pas de tout repos. Et celui-ci le comprends dès le 1er jour de cours.
1. Prologue

_Heyy tout le monde, me revoici avec une nouvelle fanfiction qui est un crossover entre Yuri On Ice et Heathers !_

 _Je m'en sens assez fière (même si ce n'est qu'une simple copie de l'histoire d'Heathers)_

 _mais en tout cas j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire et j'attends vos retours avec hâte !_

Lundi 1er avril

Cher journal,

Je crois être une bonne personne, enfin, je pense qu'il y a du bon en chacun de nous, mais...

On y est, premier jour de terminale ! Et euh.. Je regarde ces jeunes que j'ai connus toute ma vie et je me demande ''qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?''.

Nous étions si petit, joyeux et heureux, jouant à chat et se faire poursuivre.

Chantant et tapant des mains,riant et faisant la sieste, cuisinant des cookies dont on mangeait la pâte.

Puis nous avons grandi, ce fut le déclic.

Bienvenue dans mon école, ce n'est pas un lycée, c'est le thunderdome (référence à Mad max).

Retiens ton souffle et compte les jours, je serais bientôt diplômé, l'université sera le paradis si je ne suis pas mort d'ici juin.

Mais je sais que la vie peut être magnifique. Je prie pour des jours meilleurs.

Si nous avons changé avant, nous pouvons le refaire, nous pourrions être magnifiques...

Les choses s'arrangeront, lorsque j'aurais reçu un lettre d'Harvard,Duke ou Brown.

Me réveiller de ce coma, prendre mon diplôme et je pourrais ensuite quitter cette ville.

Je rêve de murs couverts de lierres et de la fumée des cafés français.. Ne plus vouloir taper quelqu'un et faire rentrer la lumière.

Tout d'abord nous avons Lee Seung-Gil, troisième année ou il défend l'équipe de football américain et sa huitième année à renverser des plateaux-repas et à agir comme un connard.

Nous avons aussi son meilleur ami, Jean-Jacques Leroy ou plus communément appelé ''JJ'' ,quaterback, il est le plus intelligent de l'équipe de football américain ce qui équivaut à être le plus grand des nains.

Entre ces deux sombres idiots il y a Phichit Chulanont, mon meilleur ami depuis... l'âge des couches ! Nous nous retrouvons souvent pour voir un film tous les deux. ''The princess bride'' est le film qu'il loue le plus, d'après lui, c'est tout simplement qu'il est un admirateur des fins heureuses.

Je le suspecte de connaître ce film par cœur.

Avec cette simple description on pourrait se dire que ce n'est pas tant un enfer que ça.

Mais je ne vous ai pas mentionné le trio le plus populaire et le plus craint de ce lycée.

Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin et Christophe Giacometti.

Otabek Altin, le chef des pom-pom girl ainsi que des pom-pom boy. Son père est plein aux as, il vend des bagues de fiançailles.

Christophe Giacometti, s'occupe du yearbook, pas vraiment de personnalité mais sa mère a payé pour de la chirurgie esthétique.

et Yuri Plisetsky, le tout-puissant, c'est un légendaire connard.

Ils sont solides comme une barre de métal jamais embêtés, jamais harcelés, Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être comme ça.

Yuuri Katsuki


	2. Chapter 1

La sonnerie des cours retentit, je lance un long soupir en voyant les étudiants s'agiter afin de rejoindre leurs salles de cours.

J'allais me lancer à leurs suite jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive le trio se diriger dans une direction différente.

Je ne saurais dire si c'est la curiosité qui m'a fait poussé à faire ça, mais j'ai décidé de les suivre, sans dire un mot. Une fois devant la porte des toilettes je pu entendre des bruits assez étranges.. Comme si quelqu'un était en train de vomir.

« **Grandis un peu Chris, la boulimie c'est tellement 2000 !**

s'exclama Yuri tout en se recoiffant.

 **-Tu devrais peut-être aller voir un médecin..**

s'inquiéta alors Otabek

 **-Oui Beka.. Peut-être que je devrais..** »

Avant que je ne puisse entendre la suite de leurs discussions je fut obligé de me réfugier dans une intersection en voyant mr. Celestino s'approcher dangereusement.

« **Aaaah, Yuri et Otabek...**

Il fut interrompit par un vomissement

 **Et Christophe... Peut-être n'avez vous pas entendu la sonnerie avec tous ces vomissements. Vous êtes en retard !**

 **-Chris ne se sentait pas bien, nous l'aidions.**

Répondit Yuri

 **-Pas sans un mot d'autorisation! En colle pour une semaine ! »**

semblait agacé par le comportement de ces trois-la.

Je pensa alors que c'était à mon tour d'agir. Sans un bruit je sortis une feuille de papier et griffonna quelque chose dessus.

« **Hum, le voici mr. Celestino. Nous sommes tous inscrits dessus. »**

J'apparus dans le dos du professeur lui tendant le papier afin qu'il puisse le lire.

Celui-ci posa les yeux dessus un instant et finit par soupirer.

« **Je vois que vous êtes tous listés dessus. Dépêchez vous et allez la ou vous devez vous rendre.** »

Il s'en alla sans rien ajouter.

Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres quand soudain Yuri s'empara de mon papier afin de le lire à son tour.

« **C'est une excellente copie.**

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

 **Qui es-tu ?**

Je bafouilla un instant puis tenta finalement de lui répondre comme il faut.

 **-Uh.. Yuri. Katsuki.. J'ai une requête !**

Yuri me lança un regard dû à nos noms identiques mais ne fit aucune remarque dessus.

 **-Quel genre de requête?**

J'inspira fortement et me lança.

 **-Hum..Laissez-moi m'asseoir à votre table pendant le déjeuner. Juste une fois, pas besoin de discuter ! Je pense que si vous me tolérez, les autres feront de même. »**

Pendant que je leurs expliquait ma requête, Otabek se retint de rire plusieurs fois et Chris chuchota un ''Il n'a pas tort'' qui ne passa pas si inaperçu que ça à mes oreilles.

Le trio rigola soudainement ensemble et je trouva le courage de les couper.

« **Avant votre réponse, je fais des bulletins de notes, des droits de sorties et des mots d'absences.**

 **-Et qu'en est-il des prescription ?**

Me coupa Chris, je n'eus pas le temps de répondre du à la violente réaction de Yuri.

 **-Ferme-la Chris »**

Il s'excusa silencieusement et échangea un regard déçu à Otabek.

Yuri s'approcha alors de moi et m'observa sous toutes les coutures.

« **Pour un petit ignoré, tu possèdes une bonne structure osseuse..**

 **-Et un visage si symétrique !** Continua Otabek tout en s'approchant à son tour. **Si je coupe ton visage à partir du centre, j'ai deux parties identiques. C'est très important !**

 **-Et bien sûr tu pourrais perdre un peu de poids**

surenchérit Chris depuis les toilettes. »

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent un instant et je regarda Yuri avec un brin d'espoir au fond de moi. Ma vie si minable pourrait-elle s'arrêter dès aujourd'hui ? Dès le premier jour de terminale ?

Il posa sa main sur mon front afin de mettre mes cheveux en arrière et son visage fut plus expressif qu'avant. Il semblait sourire doucement.

« **Tu sais que tu pourrais être magnifique. Un meilleur style, des yeux sans lunettes et peut-être un peu de blush pour illuminer tout ça et ce sera bon.** Il retira la grosse écharpe que je portait. **Que quelqu'un lui apporte du blush et Beka j'ai besoin de ton peigne. Rendons-le magnifique.** »

Les deux autres s'activèrent derrière lui pour ramener ce qu'il fallait, pendant que celui-ci chercha à me rendre plus différent malgré l'uniforme bleu marine universel.

-Ellipse-

« **Hé ! Regardez qui est avec Yuri,Otabek et Christophe?**

 **-Qui est-ce ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu !**

 **-Il est plutôt pas mal vous ne trouvez pas ? »**

J'étais en cet instant en train de marcher avec le trio le plus populaire du lycée. Nous étions tous les quatre au milieu de cafétéria. Les 3 garçons m'avaient positionnés entre eux afin de pouvoir me ''dévoiler'' lorsque le lycée entier serait sur place. Je pouvais d'ores et déjà entendre certaines remarques d'étudiants qui étaient capable de m'apercevoir. Et qu'est-ce que ça me faisait plaisir de recevoir des remarques aussi plaisantes.

Après quelques minutes, le monde fut réunit et les 3 garçons se décalèrent afin que tout le monde puisse me voir. Je n'étais plus moi-même et je me sentais pourtant si bien.

Mes mèches tombantes sur mon visage était remontés sur mon crane par du gel, mes grosses lunettes noires avaient été remplacés par de simples lentilles de vue, laissant donc voir mes yeux marrons briller de milles feux. Mon visage semblait plus pimpant dû au blush qu'avait rajouté Christophe sur mes joues auparavant si blanches.

Et ma veste d'uniforme était maintenant ouverte afin que tout le monde puisse voir la chemise blanche et moulante qui se trouvait en dessous.

« **YURI ?!** »

Tout le monde se tourna vers cette-voix qui avait crié mon nom. C'était Phichit qui s'était mis à parler à voix-haute sans le vouloir, il était bien trop choqué par mon nouveau style et je peux très bien le comprendre.

Cher journal

La vie peut-être vraiment magnifique quand on le veut. Tu espères, tu pries, tu rêves et tu l'obtiens.

Demandez-moi ce que ça fait d'avoir un look d'enfer.

Mon dieu c'est juste magnifique. Je suis devenu un diable, un diable cruellement sexy.

Yuri Katsuki


	3. Chapter 2

Cher Journal,

Cela doit faire plus de trois semaines que je suis ami avec Yuri,Otabek et Chris.. Je pense qu''amis'' n'est peut-être pas le bon mot.

Ils sont plutôt des gens avec qui je travaille et dont le boulot et d'être populaire et d'autres conneries.

Yuri Katsuki

« **Salut Yuri !**

Phichit m'attendait gentiment devant le portail du lycée.

Je le salua à mon tour.

 **Tu es vraiment magnifique en ce moment !**

Je souris dû à sa remarque si satisfaisante.

 **-Merci Phichit, mais je reste le même en dessous de cette couche de vêtements.**

 **-Tu es sûre ?**

Je fronça mes sourcils, que voulait-il dire par la ?

 **-Oh euh.. Écoute je suis désolé d'avoir annulé le film la semaine dernière..** Je me frotta l'arrière de la tête, gêné. **Il m'arrive beaucoup de choses en ce moment..**

Phichit me coupa en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- **J'ai compris ça, tu traînes avec le trio populaire maintenant. C'est si excitant !**

 **-Ça m'est égal. Mais on se retrouve bientôt, je te le promets ! »**

Je souris chaleureusement à mon meilleur ami et avant même que nous ne puissions continuer notre discussion je fut coupé par Christophe qui cria mon nom dans mes oreilles. Je me retourna en sursaut.

« **Yuri te demande de ramener ton cul à la cafété vite.** »

Je soupira un instant, lançant un signe de la main à Phichit et suivit Chris sans un mot. Que me veut ENCORE Yuri ?

Une fois dans la cafet, Yuri me sauta presque dessus sans que je ne puisse réagir.

 **« Yuri ! J'ai besoin d'une contrefaçon avec l'écriture de Seung-Gil ! Et tu as besoin d'un support pour écrire, Chris, penche toi !** »

Il s'exécute et je pose mon papier sur son dos. Une fois positionné, je lève la tête vers Yuri afin qu'il me dicte ce que je dois écrire. Je sens le regard d'Otabek dans mon dos mais je n'y fais pas attention.

« **écris moi ça : ''Salut beau gosse, je t'ai observé, et j'ai repensé à nous il y a plusieurs années. J'espère que tu pourras venir à la fête de JJ ce week-end, tu me manques. Seung-Gil.''**

 **Oh et rajoute moi un petit ''xoxo'' après la signature !** »

Je rajoute donc ce qu'il me dit en silence jusqu'à ce que je me demande soudainement à qui Yuri à envie de faire du mal.

« **A quoi ça va servir ce faux mot ?**

Il me rit au nez suivit d'Otabek et Chris puis me réponds en tentant de garder son sérieux.

- **Tu te souviens comment Seung-Gil était proche de Phichit Chulanont ?**

Je lui réponds naïvement sans comprendre son but précis.

 **-Oui, au jardin d'enfants. On l'a tous fait.**

Il m'arrache le papier des mains et Chris me répond froidement.

 **-On ne s'est pas tous embrassés sur le terrain de foot !**

Otabek réagit alors aux paroles de Chris

 **-Oh, c'est vrai ! Je me souviens. Seung-Gil a embrassé Phichit Chulanont, c'était dégoûtant !** »

Je ne réponds rien. Ils doivent penser ça juste car Phichit ne fait pas parti des populaires mais plutôt des... loser comme je l'était il y a de cela 3 semaines.

En me levant de la chaise je pu entendre une discussion entre Seung-Gil et JJ qui me dégoûta énormément.

 **« Ce serait tellement bon d'être au milieu d'un sandwich Yuri Katsuki-Yuri Plisetsky**

 **-C'est vrai ! Tope laaa ! »**

Ces deux imbéciles ne changeront-ils jamais ? De vrais obsédés du sexe. Je sentis Yuri me retenir avant que je ne puisse sortir de la pièce. Il me força à m'asseoir à leurs table et appela alors Seung-Gil.

Celui-ci vint à ses côtés tel un chien bien docile.

« **Soit un amour et donne ce message à Phichit Chulanont pour moi**

Yuri lui fit les yeux doux et je pu sentir une certaine colère envahir Otabek à côté de moi. Est-il jaloux ?

 **-Depuis quand tu parles à cet idiot ? »**

La remarque de Seung-Gil m'énerve au plus haut point. Comment ose-t-il traiter Phichit de la sorte ?!

Avant qu'il ne puisse partir je lui chuchota dans l'oreille que le mot n'était autre qu'un magasin spécialisé dans des idées fétichistes. Dégoûté par mes propos il me rendit le papier et parti. Je n'avais peut-être pas aidé Phichit à avoir une meilleure image auprès de Seung-Gil mais au moins il ne sera pas blesser.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Yuri s'était placé devant moi, la colère se voyait sur son visage, s'il le pouvait je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait déjà tué.

 **-S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça à Phichit !**

C'était la première fois que j'osais répondre à Yuri mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça, pas à mon meilleur ami.

Chris répliqua avant que Yuri ne puisse le faire.

 **-Pourquoi pas ? Ca va lui donner des idées pour se branler sous la douche pour la semaine !**

 **-Ferme la Chris ! »**

Je me tourne vers Chris méchamment mais je sais très bien que dû à ce que je suis, je ne pourrais jamais l'effrayer, il a bien trop de pouvoirs sur ce lycée pour que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit contre lui.

« **Phichit à le béguin pour Seung-Gil depuis douze ans. Ça va le tuer !**

Répondis-je à voix basse.

 **-Est-ce qu'on va vraiment se créer des problèmes Yuri ?T'as un compte à régler mauviette ?**

Je ne réponds pas et le laisse continuer

 **Tu es allé si loin pourquoi tu me prends pour un con maintenant ?**

 **Normalement je t'aurais tabassé et tout le monde ici aurait pu assister à ta défaite.**

 **Mais tu as de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur. Alors voilà des conseils pour ne plus faire cette erreur.**

 **Si tu n'a pas les couilles tu peux aller jouer à la poupée et laisser ta mère te faire un goûter. Ou tu peux venir fumer, boire du rhum et prendre de la drogue dans ma Porsche avec le quaterback !**

 **Je pensais qu'il était temps que tu prouves que tu n'es pas un loser ! »**

Alors que Yuri m'engueulait, Otabek avait profité de mon inattention pour me piquer le bout de papier et le déposer discrètement sur le plateau de Phichit. NON !

Je ne pu réagir avant que Phichit ne voit le mot et se précipite vers moi, gai comme un pinson.

« **Yuri regarde ! Seung-Gil m'invite à sa fête ce week-end!Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il y avait un truc entre nous. Ça prouve qu'il pense à moi.**

Je lance un regard désespéré au trio derrière moi. Je suis totalement paniqué et je ne sais pas du tout comment réagir ni quoi dire.

- **Tiens moi au courant** »

Ce fus les seuls mots que je pu dire. Et après cela je pu voir partir Phichit en courant me criant qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux.

Je m'en veux tellement.

C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte que finalement, j'avais fait une bien grosse erreur.


	4. Chapter 3

Exaspéré par l'attitude de Yuri je m'éloigne d'eux et vais m'asseoir dans un coin de la cafétéria.

« **Tu ne devrais pas t'incliner devant le chien de garde et l'autre con au régime.**

Je me retourne et me retrouve face à un lycéen de mon âge, assis par terre, un livre dans les mains, qui me fixe attentivement.

 **Ils vont écraser ce mec.**

Il doit sûrement parler de Phichit. A-t-il donc tout entendu de notre dispute?

 **-Pardon, quoi ?**

Même si ses yeux bleus me fixent et me glacent le sang je cherche à être certain qu'il me parle bien à moi.

 **-Tu as clairement une âme.** Il se lève, il est beaucoup plus grand que moi, je dois certainement lui arriver au menton, tout au plus. **Tu dois juste travailler dur pour la garder propre. On est tous né marqué par le mal.** »

Je ne comprends pas, on ne se connaît pas et il se met à discuter avec moi en me citant une phrase qu'il a sûrement du trouver dans ce foutu livre ? Je ne sais pas si c'est tout simplement car mes nerfs ont lâchés et que je ne me fiche plus de rien mais lorsqu'il s'éloigne comme si de rien n'était je me sens agacé par son attitude. Pour qui se prend-il ?

« **-Ok, ne me cite pas du Baudelaire en t'enfuyant.**

Il m'ignore totalement, la tête dans son livre.

 **Excuse moi ?**

Il décide finalement de se rendre compte de mon existence et me regarde d'un air hautain.

 **J'ai pas saisi ton nom.**

 **-Je ne te l'ai pas dit.** »

Il replonge alors la tête dans son livre. Mais qui est cet imbécile ? Je dois certainement faire une tête catastrophée, même lorsque j'étais considéré comme un ''nerd'' je n'avais jamais été traité de la sorte. D'où sort ce monsieur-je-ne-me-prends-pas-pour-de-la-merde ?!

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que JJ veut toujours chercher les problèmes ou parce qu'il est intéressé par moi mais après cette altercation avec cet inconnu, il s'approche de lui l'air méchant, Seung-Gil à ses côtés.

« **Tu te prends pour qui avec ton long manteau ? Un détective ?**

 **-Il veut sûrement prendre notre Yuri par les hanches ! »**

Seung-Gil vient bien de dire ''Notre Yuri'' ? Il parle de moi, vraiment ? Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté parce qu'il prend ma défense ou dégoûté car il pense que je leur appartient. En tout cas, l'inconnu l'ignore totalement. Il décide donc d'être un peu plus direct en mettant son bras sur son épaule.

« **Hey chéri ! Qu'a dit ta petite amie quand tu lui as dit que tu bougeais dans un lieu hétérophobe ?**

Seung-Gil se place de l'autre côté de l'homme au long manteau

 **-Mon pote JJ vient de te poser une question !**

L'inconnu reste silencieux comme si les deux idiots n'existaient pas.

 **-Hey Seung-Gil, la cafet' à pas une règle ''hétéro non admis'' ? »**

Le lycéen aux cheveux argentés claqua alors violemment son livre et regarda ces deux imbéciles d'un air dédaigneux.

« - **Elles semblent pourtant avoir les portes ouvertes aux trous du cul. »**

Ni une ni deux, les deux sportifs énervés comme jamais commencent à se battre avec l'inconnu.

Leur combat m'hypnotisait, je ne saurais dire si c'est le fait que ces deux cons se fassent démonter ou la technique que ce garçon sans-nom utilisait contre eux.

Son bouquin était maintenant devenue une arme, une arme terriblement efficace. Ses coups de poings étaient si violents, et pourtant si adroits, je ne m'attendait pas à ça venant de lui.

Je me demande si il serait possible qu'un jour ce gars-là puisse... Se battre...pour moi. Pour me défendre face aux autres, face à ce monde. Ou alors, serait-il possible qu'il puisse se balader, en me tenant la main et en restant aussi fière qu'il ne l'est ? Lui serait-il possible de ne juste.. Pas avoir honte d'être avec moi ?

Mais.. Je ne me comprends pas, pourquoi ai-je donc ce genre de pensées ? Mon esprit est embrouillé et je ne vous parle même pas de mon inconscient qui me joue des tours avec des images de scènes plutôt étranges entre moi et cet inconnu.

Il tient longtemps contre les deux lourdeaux. Seung-Gil est lui déjà par terre, il ne lui reste plus qu'à donner le coup de poing décisif contre JJ.

Il est si fort, si beau, si mystérieux.

Le combat se finit. Aucun prof n'est intervenu. Et le gagnant est bien sûr ce bel homme aux cheveux gris. Aurais-je l'occasion d'en apprendre sur lui plus tard ? Je l'espère tellement.

-Le lendemain-

Comme chaque jour, je retrouve instinctivement le trio dans la cafétéria et aujourd'hui, lorsque nous marchons tous les 4 au milieu de la foule, je ne peux empêcher mon regard de se tourner vers l'inconnu d'hier. Je ne sais toujours rien de lui, mais il est si beau. Ses cheveux argentés retombés sur un seul de ses yeux lui donne un charme si craquant. Mais ses yeux azur me font encore plus succomber, est-il possible qu'un homme soit si beau naturellement ?

« **Mon dieu Yuri, tu baves pas un peu trop la ?**

Je sursaute et me retourne vers Yuri.

 **T'as complètement lancé ton caleçon à ce mec ! »**

Otabek et Chris se mirent à rire. Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, mais si ça les amuse je préfère encore ne rien dire que de me retrouver embarqué dans une longue conversation sur ''ce que le trio apprécie et ce que tu dois faire pour l'apprécier aussi''.

Je soupire

« **Arrête, je ne connais même pas son nom ! »**

Il ignore ma remarque et fait voler ses cheveux. Un sourire narquois sur le visage.

« **N'oublie pas mon cher Yuri que ce soit nous allons tous à la fête de JJ et Seung-Gil. Nous nous retrouverons à 17h chez toi pour que tu puisses être potable lorsque tu arriveras à nos côtés. »**

Je soupire et acquiesce sans vraiment prendre la peine de gâcher ma salive pour ça.

Je lance pour la énième fois un regard vers cet inconnu et je le surprends en train de me regarder à son tour, il semble exaspéré. Je ne sais à cause de quoi, mais en tout cas il me fait bien comprendre que la situation lui déplaît. Serait-ce parce que je traîne avec ces gars-la ? Ou bien parce que je le regarde tout simplement ?

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que lorsque nos yeux se sont rencontrés, mes joues sont devenues rapidement teintés d'un rouge flamboyant. Je ne m'y attendais pas et le fait qu'il m'est fait des signes m'a encore plus bouleversé.

Je détourne le regard rapidement pour pouvoir entre dans le sujet de discussion et essayer d'oublier l'effet que ses yeux m'avaient procurés.

A la fin des cours, je rentrais rapidement chez moi afin d'avoir le temps de ranger ma chambre avant que le trio débarque et ne fasse des remarques sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Ma mère inquiète se posa contre la porte de ma chambre et engagea la conversation.

 **« Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?**

 **-Oui je vais à la fête de Seung-Gil avec Yuri, Otabek et Chris.**

Ma mère soupira et baissa doucement la tête.

- **Ne laisse pas ces garçons populaires te changer.**

 **-Tu ne comprends pas, j'ai besoin d'eux.**

Elle leva un sourcil

 **-Pourquoi?Tu as d'autres amis, tu as Phichit.**

Je me met droit et la regarde dans les yeux. Ma voix sonne plus triste que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

 **-Peut-être que je souhaite avoir plus dans ma vie maman. »**

Son sourire s'effaça et je continua mes affaires comme si elle n'était pas la. Quelques secondes après je l'entendis redescendre les escaliers, j'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop inquiété, mais je devais bien lui dire ça, sinon elle ne l'aurait sûrement jamais compris.


	5. Chapter 4

Avant que le trio n'arrive, je m'étais déjà habillé dans un style que je trouvais plutôt cool et décontracté pour une soirée. J'avais décidé de porter une chemise à carreaux rouge et noir ouverte avec un simple tee-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir tout aussi simple.

J'espère tout simplement qu'a leur arrivée je n'ai pas à devoir rechanger tout ça. Ils n'auront juste qu'à m'aider pour me refaire cette coupe de cheveux dont ils ont le secret et ce teint si parfait.

« **-Yuri ! Tes amis sont arrivés, je les laisse monter dans ta chambre !** »

Je m'en vais ouvrir la porte de ma chambre afin de laisser entrer le trio de garçons et je leur montre ma tenue pour qu'il puisse me juger comme ils savent si bien le faire.

Chris me regarde en silence, Beka lui lève son pouce pour montrer son approbation et Yuri me tourne au tour, m'observant de haut en bas. Il finit par acquiescer à son tour et ne se prive pas de me coiffer sans rien demander.

« **Maintenant nous allons nous arrêter au 7/11* et tu iras nous acheter des noix de cajous. Une fête ne peut pas en être une sans noix de cajous. Et nous devons aussi acheter quelques bouteilles d'alcool.** »

j'acquiesce et nous allons tous dans la voiture d'Otabek.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions déjà devant la supérette et je me dirige rapidement vers le rayon des alcools. Ne sachant pas quoi prendre je pris juste les bouteilles lorsque je savais à quoi celles-ci correspondaient.

Une fois revenu à l'entrée du magasin afin de trouver les noix de cajous que Yuri m'a tant demandé je fus stoppé net par quelqu'un qui se trouvait juste à côté de moi.

C'était lui, l'inconnu aux cheveux argentés. Il me regarde un instant, un granité dans la main.

« **Bien le bonjour.** »

Alors comme ça il daigne enfin me parler poliment, cela me change de la dernière fois et de la façon si violente avec laquelle il s'était exprimé à mon égard.

« **Tu veux un granité avec tout ça ?** »

me demande-t-il en montrant mes bouteilles et mon paquet de noix de cajous.

« **Non, mais si tu es gentil, je te laisse me payer un smoothie.** »

A ce moment-là je ne savais plus ou me mettre, je venais de lui répondre sans réfléchir et ce que je venais de dire n'étais pas moi. Je me demanderais même si ce n'étais pas du à sa présence. Comme si je me sentais différent avec lui.

« **C'est comme aller au macdo et commander une salade !**

Me dit-il outré

 **Le granité c'est la spécialité de la maison. Tu as dit cerise ou citron ?** »

agacé par son attitude je le retins avant de partir et lui répéta que je ne souhaitais avoir qu'un smoothie et rien d'autre. Il me regarde alors avec ses grands yeux bleus et revient à mes côtés remuant son granité avec sa paille tel un enfant.

« **Je suis Yuri au passage. Vas-tu me dire ton nom ?**

 **-Et bien je vais enfin mettre fin au suspens. Viktor Nikiforov, Viktor suffit.** »

Alors ce grand homme si séduisant se nomme Viktor. Je suis bien content de pouvoir enfin mettre un nom sur cette beauté humaine.

Nous nous serrons la main et je continue donc notre discussion avec grand plaisir.

« **Eh bien Viktor, ce que tu as fait à la cafétéria était plutôt sévère.**

 **-L'extrême semble toujours faire impression.** »

Je me met à rigoler nerveusement. Cet homme a-t-il vraiment réponse à tout ?! Ne sachant plus quoi dire je regarde mes pieds en silence, tout en sentant son regard sur moi. Je réfléchis un instant, ce silence est bien trop gênant. Je lève soudainement la tête et le regarde de nouveau.

« **Alors, que fait un bel homme citant du Baudelaire dans cet école ?** »

J'ai finalement encore dit n'importe quoi. Mes joues s'empourpre et je ne sais plus vraiment ou regarder. Il doit sûrement me prendre pour un imbécile à dire ce genre de choses !

« **C'est pour le travail de mon père. Il a une compagnie de dé-construction. Et il semble apprécier détruire des choses. Peut-être as-tu vu sa publicité.** »

Il imite soudainement son père en prenant une voix très grave et je ris doucement face à cette imitation plutôt comique. Lors de ma première impression je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait être comme ça. Ca le rend terriblement charmant.

Tout à coup un bruit de klaxon se fait entendre et j'entends soudainement la voix de Yuri

« **YURI !** »

Il cri avec une telle violence que ça voix se brise vers la regarde l'extérieur puis me regarde moi l'air interloqué.

« **Je n'aime pas beaucoup mes amis.**

 **-Je ne les aime pas non plus. Laisse donc tomber la fête et reste ici.** »

Je lève un sourcil et le regarde, est-il sérieux ? Cela sonne comme s'il m'invitait à passer du temps avec lui. Comme pour un rendez-vous par exemple. Il chuchote finalement qu'il aime cette endroit et ma curiosité me pousse à lui demander pourquoi, il me regarde les yeux brillants et je sens que ce qu'il va me dire sera long et dur pour lui à raconter. Je me pose un peu plus à ses côtés lui faisant comprendre que je suis à son écoute.

« **Je suis allé dans plusieurs lycées, j'en ai même oublié certains. Mon père garde deux valises dans le salon et ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je ne connais pas les noms, les visages m'importent peu, tout ce dont je peux croire est ce bâtiment en béton. A chaque fois que je suis sur le point de déprimer, il y a un 7/11 juste la.** »

Je le regarde un instant, se réfugie-t-il donc dans les 7/11 pour oublier tous ces lieux dans lesquels il n'a pas le temps de s'habituer ? Une vie comme ça doit être si dure à supporter.

« **Tous les magasins sont les mêmes, avec eux je peux vivre avec ce doux élan glacé.**

Il prend une grande gorgée de son granité et se tient la tête.

« **Geler mon cerveau, me perdre dans cette simple douleur. C'est quand tout est engourdi que mon bonheur arrive. Je n'ai aucun besoin de cocaïne.** »

Je le regarde interloqué, est-ce donc sa manière de se faire du mal ? C'est plutôt original disons... Je ne saurais quoi en penser. Les granités sont sa ''drogue'' en quelque sorte.

« **-Ta mère sait-elle ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Plus maintenant.** »

Ma respiration se coupe. J'ai posé une question plutôt indiscrète et je m'en veux rapidement. La façon dont il a pu me le dire aussi facilement me subjugue.

« **Quand ma mère était vivante nous vivions assez bien. Maintenant il n'y a que mon père et moi, tout est différent. J'ai appris à faire des pâtes, à payer le loyer. J'ai aussi appris personne ne te fais gagner aucun centime.**

Il se tourne soudainement et me pointe du doigt.

« **Tu prévois ton avenir, Yuri Katsuki. Tu iras à l'université puis tu épouseras un avocat. Mais le ciel te frappera quand il tombera, donc tu devrais construire ton propre mur.** »

Je le regarde, lorsqu'il parle de mur, que veut-il dire ? Est-ce créer ma carapace afin de pouvoir faire face à la société ? Ou juste être capable de me protéger ? Ce qu'il dit me semble si insensé !

Tout à coup il s'éloigne et sa voix a diminué, je m'approche doucement et sens sa voix se briser de plus en plus.

« **Fracasse ton crâne, combat ta douleur avec une qui tu es, oublie que dans six semaines tu seras de nouveau sur la route. Quand les voix dans ta tête disent que tu devrais être mort... Ne t'ouvre pas les veines.** »

Ses mots me touchent et sans un bruit je me retrouve face à lui. Ses larmes me brisent, il pleure face à moi et il n'en est pas gêné. Je le prends dans mes bras et le console silencieusement. Je l'entends sangloter doucement et reste auprès de lui jusqu'à ce que sa peine se calme. Je ne le pensais pas si triste. Il n'en donnait tellement pas l'impression.

Au moment ou nous nous séparons Yuri se ramène en répétant mon nom plusieurs fois. Je m'excuse auprès de Viktor et paye mes achats avant de suivre Yuri, en me retournant quelque fois afin de pouvoir croiser son regard.


End file.
